Checkered lion (ASOIAF SI)
by The Lion of Lannister
Summary: Realistic SI that will try to survive through hard and brutal world that is Westeros.Let's see how he is lucky?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prologue

I was never meant to sit here near chimney,listening to stories of Blackfyre Rebellion,about how my "ancestors" which I never had fought valiantly and died in Redgrass field for the glory of black dragon. How "my grandfather" was unjustly attainted of the title of Lord Coldmoat,although supporting Daemon III Blackfyre is rather foolish decision to me,because it was a lot of effort spent to gain this castle from Webbers by my "grand-grandfather" Eustace Osgrey and giving it to back to the Webbers was utterly humiliating and it still sting in my houses' members. Regaling this stories to me was my "supposed" father Ser Coryn Osgrey of Standfast.

He was tall,wiry man with neatly cropped black hair and beard. His face was weather-beaten and riddled with many scars that he took in War of the Ninepenny kings fighting for,ironically,red dragon and his eyes had a hard look which earned him a nickname "Steelgaze". Though prideful,he was clever,brave and kindhearted man who greatly loved me or rather other child before me.

Filling my mind with a guilt is a fact that I killed that innocent child,robbing from unsuspecting father his son. I'm myself longing to see the Earth,to see my flat in Ashgabad,where I lived peacefully with my family, where I had beautiful girlfriend and studied in prestigious high school.I never asked for this quasi-medieval world named Westeros,no matter how I loved reading the ASOIAF novels and fanfics. This simply can't be real. Curse the day that I decided to drive a car under alchocol,curse that party I went to.

I wonder how is my family doing there,is my body buried or I'm in coma yet. In this brutal world I really may be dead in seconds after I misstep in my path. But now when I'm 5 year old boy in 269 AC named Perceon Osgrey (hilarious name) born from deceased lady of green-apple Fossoway and Coryn Osgrey,who is a good father,I decide to give this life a try and live decent life.

Interrupting my musings,my father came over to my side "What bothers you,my son?" his look concerned. "Nothing important." I said. "Sure? Alright,now brace for yourself! Hahaha!" He shouted,tickling me. It is good to be a child again,indulging your wishes and play carefree with your parent.I wish no more than be here forever,happy and content with this life.

But time awaits no I must be ready to the challenges and tests that fate might throw on.

Game begins and off we go.

A/N:This is a slightly AU Si story,where I changed branch of house Osgrey and added my three OC characters

Edmund Osgrey (born 219 AC died 260) 41 years old at the moment of death

Coryn Osgrey (born 240 AC)-28 years old

Perceon Osgrey (born 264 AC)-5 years old

This is my first story and your review and feedback is mostly appreciated and needed


	2. Chapter 2-First Steps

Chapter 2-First Steps

My first action was to open my eyes and stand up from my bed. Perceon's chamber was small and modest room with bed of my size,table with toy knights on it,chair and gardrobe. I headed to bathtub in neighboring chamber,medieval equivalent of bathroom,and took a quick bath which really refreshing in mornings,can vouch for it then took another glance to my face on mirror. I never cease to amaze at my new body,I have fairer complexion than previous time in the Earth, brown hair and oval shaped face with high cheekbones, almost fox like, a typical Southron,which northerners love to say . Then I returned to my room, opened gardrobe, undressed nightclothes and began to wear my plain clothing I wear on casual day,only distinction is pin in my left shoulder,symbolyzing of house Osgrey and took my stride to father's chamber.

I stuck in this world 4 weeks and entered to a year 270 AC. By this time nevertheless how fancy words said,I was scared shitless for first time and feared everything,dread turning solidified form of dead weight inside my belly. Being in a child's body didn't help much either. Every time I envisioned my death in multiple ways,from chopping out my head in wooden block, to the unseen dagger from catspaw, which cold kiss pushes you to the embrace of Stranger and every day tears are pooling around my eyes because of missing Earth,family,everything from previous life. But the days are passing by and I slowly get used to this world. Seriously I needed to get my shit together and forge my own path.I ceased pretend that this was dream and said goodbye to my hopes of returning to Earth and acquainted with Standfast and it's household.

Regarding Standfast,it is a ramshackle and called castle out of courtesy. It has three villages in vicinity and had fields of wheat,barley,oats with many other crops, orchards of apple around. It is similar to the castle in stories of Dunk and Egg,but difference with that story-Standfast,at this time it is _really improving_ and we have made stairway from stone leading to main door where before single file of log stood and expendable rooms are removed to widen great hall. But Standfast didn't have maesters and rookery. My room located on 2nd floor,in west part of castle and my father's solar at opposite part of castle. Below the underground there is a deep complex of vaults and cellars where grains and other goods stored which cut into the hill which castle sat atop on, even a secret passage which takes you to back of the castle,to the graveyard,hidden by surrounding blackberry bushes. I stumbled upon it by accident after tripping from stairs when I'm exploring,resulting in bruised arm and breaking of ancient barrel,but it bore a fruit and satisfacted my curiosity,one more detail added in my mind about my castle's environs. Other chambers except from mine and father's is are steward's chamber in north-west corner of castle on the 1st floor, living with his wife,who is also cook and son,Tate,Cassy and Jerryck. Jerryck and I were around similar age,often playing hide and seek,running around castle and battling with sticks (it is medieval here and boys have wishes to be aspiring,great knights and i also cannot ignore swordplay if I hope to survive here).He is sneaky,elusive lad with slim built and blonde hair with a freckles on nose.

There are many thuds and noises can be heard from outside and from rooftop which is leaking sometimes. Thing is,Ser Coryn hired 4 masons with their apprentices,whose are busy rebuilding castle and constructing new kennels then repairing stables within castle's yard. Masons can be cost yearly revenue of landed knight only for hiring and plus there are more expenses will be throughout process. But when my father fought in Bloodstone when war of Ninepenny kings raged across Stepstones,he alone caught small pirate crew of 4 men unaware,which members were heading to hideout,then he killed 3 of them and captured their leader. Coryn interrogated him,threatening him with if he doesn't show their hidden stashes. When pirate didn't crack,he cut poor fellow's cock and thrusted it to his mouth,then when he lifted his sword for final death blow,pirate surrendered. He told my father place of their hidden vault and begged for mercy. He left this pirate to live his miserable life and found massive amount of jewellery,bags of coins,spices and many other goods. And he didn't tell his find to anyone. It was enough live comfortable to the end of your days and leave good legacy to the children. Of course I didn't hear that story from himself. I heard it from Tate when I eavesdropped his conversation with his wife. That's why we are able to keep costs and expenses of masons and it's proof of Coryn's luckiness and wits to keep his mouth shut.

With this thoughts I didn't notice that I am staying on front of door to the father's solar. I knocked and from inside voice said "Come in." When I entered to room,my father lifted his eyes from parchment,put quill on the table and gave me warm smile. He was literate,which is uncommon for many landed knights. "Good morning Percy,how are you,come,take a seat." he greeted me warmly and gestured to the table.I promptly sat and asked my father in my bestly childish voice "Father,when we begin the training with swords?" He flashes me another smile "Eager you are,are you? I approve your optimism,but I want to teach you with letters and you are too young to lift a sword. Besides I intend to make small namesday feast tomorrow,where I will invite noble guests from neighboring Houses such as Stackhouse ,Lawton of Dosk,Dilmore of Brandybottom and of course our rivals Webbers of Coldmoat despite how hurts to say their name before our very own castle. So I will expect your best behaviour and politeness,Perceon.". I'm very surprised to say at least with this change of events that I don't even know my own birthday,my inner introvert shaking his head,saying "No!",because I'm shy and a bit clumsier around people who have high chances to botch discussion. But when you 6 years old,you cannot expect deep conversation from children and I will meet new people such as current lords and future lordlings too,perchance befriend some of them. Also I noticed how father cringed at the name of Webber. Prideful and blunt,Ser Coryn will have hard time to conceal his contempt and not lose his cool when barbed ,provoking words said. Osgreys were often punished in history for their bluntness,honesty and proudness . But how you can help when greatest of this house,Perwyn,had the nickname Proud.

I gathered my thoughts together and said "Yes father,I will behave properly and make you proud." I droned. "Good,I expect nothing less from my little lion" he said. Suddenly door opened and grizzly,old man made for solar. He was my father's mentor, Ser Harlan Storm and kinda right-hand man . Ser Harlan was grim and moody man,who have hard temper and when argued he could make blush a Warrior himself. "Oi Coryn,there is a trouble in one of our villages. One of tax collectors of lord Rowan has overreached himself and goes round for second time gathering from people to fill his pouch,methinks. This people had no pennies in their name from last time and they now losing what little things they have. We need to stop this madness,grab this bug,wash him with dung from stables and present him in front of Mathis. That arselicker of Tyrell will vomit himself over,haha! What a sight will be!" he said. "Harlan! There's a boy here," my father groaned "Ohh alright,let's make quick work about this nuisance,but not with your silly ideas." With that he dressed in his half-plate armor and said "Now you will be good boy and play in the yard,won't you?" I nodded. "That's my boy,now go!" Coryn said. From that I left the room and after some time went to balcony,to see my father and Ser Harlan saddling their horses and then making their way to easternmost village of three villages in Standfast's control.

* * *

Maybe it was not good idea to saddle my pony and go after my father, with Jerryck at my side. He was giddy,anticipating good fight or brawl all way down here when I told him and took him with. He asked many questions nonstop, making me regret taking him . We rode for thirty minutes on pony and at last reached intended village where were big commotion gathered watching something. We were afraid that we missed the show for we pushed aside,squezzed through and made our way to first row of onlookers.

Fight already begun and father with Ser Harlan fought with two of guardsmen of that puny tax collector,whirlwind of blows,parries, counterattacks. Steel beat against steel or shield and ringed in our ears. Suddenly my father began to bash his shield hard until his opponent exhausted and couldn't lift up his shield. Then he banged with his shield rightward on opponent shield and opened his guard. Father didn't linger long,with quick thrust to the throat he ended his enemy's life. Blood gushed from guardsman's throat like from butchered lamb and he tried to close the wound but to no avail. Finally he fell to ground,blood trickling on earth's surface. I froze to the ground and stood like that scene for long time when Jerryck began to vomit in mostly inappropriate time. And when I lifted my gaze,Ser Coryn's eyes met with mine...

A/N:That's another chapter for you,my readers. You may also noticed how many OC houses and characters I added to the story. Well English isn't my native language so I hope I made them and my story readable at best.

NeedingofLifeGoalDude:Thank you man,your information is greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:I don't own ASOIAF and Game of thrones.**


End file.
